


Mikado

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierra los puños, los cierra con tanta fuerza que primero hay marcas y luego hay sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Para el [meme musical de LJ](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html?thread=1952245#t1952245)

Le gusta no tener que mentir, por una vez, porque cuando la señora McCall le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, Stiles se derrumba. No lo hace por fuera. Stiles es un mikado por dentro. Quitas un palito y adiós Stiles. Scott es un palito importante en su vida. Así que por una vez está bien que Melissa sepa que hay cosas que no puede contar, y que se siente igual de impaciente y de frustrada que él. Porque Stiles es el listo, el resolutivo, chasquea los dedos y aparece una solución y mira, rebobinemos, Scott no está en el hospital, ninguno de los dos tiene esa expresión exhausta en la cara, su padre no le mira con pena, con la tristeza más vacía y absoluta. Putos hombres lobo, puta magia, putos monstruos de mierda. Scott debería estar curándose y en su lugar está dormido, y ninguno sabe qué está mal. Cierra los puños, los cierra con tanta fuerza que primero hay marcas y luego hay sangre. 

—¿Sabes que el koala duerme de dieciséis a veinte horas al día? En realidad eso no debería ser así. O sea, no duerme veinte horas _seguidas_ , pero sí que las duerme al día. Que no está del todo mal, el resto se lo pasa comiendo, así que...  
—Stiles.  
—Ya. 

La señora McCall le agarra de las manos y él tiene los dedos entumecidos. Se obliga a abrirlos. Uno por uno, le cuesta moverlos, y las palmas tienen heridas. Es una vieja costumbre, no lo hacía desde hace años, pero el olor antiséptico del hospital se lo trae todo de golpe. 

—Se va a despertar.  
—Claro —murmura sin ganas. 

Stiles debería saber cómo solucionar esto. Siempre lo sabe. Seguramente será una tontería, seguramente Scott se despertase si se sentase en su cara, como hacen los amigos de verdad, y jugarían a la consola y verían _Jungla de Cristal_ tres veces seguidas. Eso hacen los amigos. 

Ella le revuelve el pelo con una mano, y él se odia un poco. Se odia mucho, en realidad, porque es su hijo, y está más entera que Stiles. Siempre está entera, es una superheroína. Se lo dice y ella se ríe, se le arruga la piel alrededor de los ojos. 

—Intenta dormir un poco, Stiles. 

Asiente, y espera a que cierre la puerta de la habitación para sacar el portátil de su bolsa.


End file.
